


Pailing

by Aobadatsgay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Nooks, Oral Sex, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion, Tentabulges, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aobadatsgay/pseuds/Aobadatsgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drones are coming tomorrow and Karkat doesn't have a matesprit or kismesis in sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pailing

**Author's Note:**

> While there are generally a few varying ideas on the biology surrounding the trolls, for this particular fic the head canon being presented is one where trolls have both tentabulges and nooks and are able to produce genetic material at a rate similar to that of a human male when it comes to sperm. I personally don't agree with the latter portion of that, as it seems more likely that the rate would be at least on a monthly basis, if not longer, but I had wished to write some smut without having to actually deal with the complications that the drones create when there, so please excuse the xenobiology for the moment if you don't exactly agree with it.

You weren’t just in trouble, you were fucking screwed. You name is Karkat Vantas, tomorrow is when the drones were set to arrive, and you had no matesprit or kismesis to speak of. It wasn’t like you hadn’t attempted to remedy this problem over and over again, but despite your vast wealth of information you had on the quadrants, you hadn’t been able to fill more than one at a time. So here you are, counting down the hours at your hive until you are culled for your incompetence.

Letting out a shaky breath, you walk over towards your desk and turn on your husktop, hoping that one of your friends may be online to help talk you through your final day. No such luck, none of their trolltags were lighted up. Apparently everyone had found someone to fill pails with, even Eridan, who was even worse than you at keeping your quadrants together. You closed the chat client, rubbing your forehead momentarily; your slowly red tinting eyes glanced over at your recuperacoon longingly. You were sorely tempted to just hop in and try to sleep your problems away, but you knew that you wouldn’t be able to get even a single hour until the anxiety started to creep back into your think pan at full force, getting rid of all the relaxation that the spoor would provide.

Unfortunately, you needed something to relax you and quickly, as your arms were starting to have steady tremors go up and down the grey skin there. You decided lying in a pile would be the best thing to calm your nerves, even if it only lasted a few minutes. You then set to work, grabbing various soft blankets and pillows, looking for the maximum amount of comfort for this particular pile. In the end, you found yourself sprawled across a bright red quilt that lied atop the fabric pile, curled up on your side with your eyes closed, measuring your breaths quietly to ease your think pan.

This is how your moirail found you, close to falling asleep and burrowed a bit deeper into the blankets. You cracked a single eye open when the smell of face paint entered your respiteblock, prompting you to growl “What the fuck are you doing here, you piece of shit clown?! Did your shit sprayed, spoor addled think pan fucking forget what tomorrow is?!”. Gamzee stared down at you, a groggy smile stretching the white paint smeared across his face. He continued to look down at you and your pile for a few more seconds until you finally lost it, the frustration from your situation over taking your previous precarious calm.

“What the fuck do you want?!” you screamed, tearing the blanket off yourself and standing up to face the other troll, the anger from your statement losing its bravado when you had to stare up a few inches into his purple hued irises. As the anger receded quickly, all you felt left was a an emptiness in its wake. You closed your eyes and tried to muffle a sob just as Gamzee put his hands on your shoulders and pushed you back into the pile, his arms wrapping around your waist as he settled in behind you, a deep hum escaping him once you were pressed against his chest.

“What’s mother fucking wrong, brother? You’re acting like you aint going to see another mother fucking miracle again.” Gamzee inquired, his chin coming to rest on your shoulder, his nose nudging your cheek to both question and calm you.

You were silent for awhile, a grumble that had been preparing itself in you turning into a soft purr as Gamzee continued holding you, his patience preserving past your reluctance to share. Eventually you sighed, lowering your arms down to cover Gamzee’s before you croaked your woes to the clown.

“I-I’m going to fucking die tomorrow,” You divulged, your composure finally breaking after being held up for so long. Pale red tears started to trek their way down your face, followed by hitched sobs that started to get louder and louder as time went on.

Gamzee’s gentle humming came to a stop at that, his jolly demeanor being replaced temporarily with one full of tension before he reverted back again to one of tranquil. He moved a bit closer, ridding whatever was left of your personal space before he replied. “Now why the mother fuck would you think that, my pale friend?”

Your anger returned after he softly crooned that. “Because I have no one to fucking pail with me you ass hole and tomorrow the drones are going to come a knocking and only see me and my fucking shitty bulge, no fucking matesprit and kismesis in sight!,” your ranting came to an end with you puffing out harsh breaths, your face being taken over by a bright red, not feeling the least bit better after your little outburst.

Gamzee apparently could tell, one of his hands coming to stroke your stomach lightly before he murmured back “Who says you need a mother fucking black or red bro to get your mother fuck on? Just another problem a mother fucker shouldn’t have to deal with,”

Breathing in sharply, reeling in your frustration as you detangled yourself from his grip. You turn around on the pile, giving him the nastiest glare you could muster up in your emotionally compromised state. “In case you missed the fucking memo, you can’t fucking fill a pail unless you have one or the other fucktard! So excuse me if I’m not chill like you you fucking ass. Some of us don’t have the luxury of a matesprit at their fucking beck and call like-“ you were immediately shushed by a hand over your mouth, cutting you off before another rant began. He looked at you with pity before a smile spread across his face again.

“Whoever said that mother fucking nonsense never dealt with the miracles I’ve dealt with. Now if a bro needed someone to mother fucking pail with, all you had to do was ask,” Gamzee murmured just before a pair of painted lips attached themselves to yours.

Your response was instantaneous, your hands coming up to push him away. “I’m not your fucking matesprit you dipshit, Tavros is!”

Gamzee only moved in closer at that, reclaiming the space you had added in your haste. “Of course that most sickest mother fucker is. Don’t mean I can’t pail with my other pity bro too,” His mouth was back shortly after that, his tongue caressing your upper lift in an attempt to move things forward.

“But quadrants-“ you started before he shushed you, his hand coming up to tangle in your hair, pulling on it lightly until you were herded to lie with your back to the pile, his bigger form taking its place over your form.

“Just lie back and relax, mother fucker. Going to solve all your mother fucking pailing problems,” with that you were officially silenced, his mouth returning once more, his tongue moving past your lips into your mouth.

He carefully avoided your sharp teeth as his tongue mapped out your mouth, the purplish appendage making its way all around your mouth until it ended up on your tongue where it rubbed against it slowly, trying to coax you into action.

You wanted to protest again, that this was going against everything the two of you were brought up to do, but the anxiety from on the oncoming drones combined with how fucking good his mouth felt on yours swayed you to start to gently suck on his tongue, tasting the spoor he frequented despite your protests. Gamzee let out a deep groan at this, his other hand that wasn’t tangled in your hair going down south, his fingertips teasing the edge of your shirt as you sucked him a bit harder. Feeling his hand trying to explore lower, you place your hand on his shoulder and break away from the kiss. A red tongue met grey skin at Gamzee’s throat, you going to work quickly to bring about some bruises on the juggalo. He exclaimed loudly above you, the hand that had been almost tickling your stomach quickly moving up under your shirt, dancing across your chest. You begin to cry out as his hand finds your wriggler scars at your sides, making you gasp against his throat.

The hand in your hair released itself soon after this, it choosing instead to crawl down your body until it reached its partner at the edge of your shirt. Gamzee grabbed the edges of the material and lifted it upwards, breaking the contact between the two of your for a short moment until you were bare from the waist up.

This brought you back to reality and you quickly covered your chest in embarrassment. “Gamzee-,” you stuttered before you broke out into a loud moan as he attacked the lower part of your stomach, sucking and lightly nipping the grey skin below until it turned a bright red from his ministrations. Your hands abandoned their post at your chest in lieu of gripping onto Gamzee’s hair, which was rapidly descending lower and lower as he licked down your chest.

You started to heavily pant once he reached the top of your pants and he glanced up at you, a grin spreading across his paint smeared face. “Is a mother fucker ready to get his pail on or what?”. You nodded in reply and he smiled even wider before he directed his attention back down to your pants. A zip and two popping noises followed before you felt Gamzee tug your pants and boxers down around your knees, leaving them there for the moment whilst he examined your bulge and nook. Your bulge was already out of its sheath, the red swirling tentacle moving across the lower part of your stomach now that it was free, dragging a steady stream of genetic material across the abused skin, matching the trail that was slowly making its way from your nook.

Gamzee licked his lips, reaching over to run his fingers lightly over your tentabulge. “Mighty fine feast you got there, mother fucker” he shuddered, the activities clearly affecting him as much as they were you. You were about to make a comment when you let out a shrill scream, his mouth finding the tip of your wriggling bulge and bringing it into his mouth, drinking in the fucking genetic material like it was sopor. Your hands tightened in his hair, eyes closing in unabashed pleasure as the clown brought you further and further into his mouth, minding his teeth as he licked at the shivering flesh. The pants from before turned into sharp chirping noises and you began to thrust into his eager mouth, the warmth from it was almost too much for you to bear.

Just as you were feeling the edge of your orgasm approaching, you felt Gamzee pull away, a thin line of genetic material connecting the juggalo’s mouth to your twitching tentabulge. You choked out a quiet “Why did you-“before his tongue was back at your groin, but moving downward until it stroked the outer portion of your nook. Your hands left his paint matted hair and flew to your mouth, covering it just as you were about to let out another scream.

Gamzee saw this and shook his head back and forth. “Can’t be motherfucking having that,” he crooned just before his tongue shot in deeper into your nook, licking and suckling at the many folds he found there. You fucking lost it there, your hands moving to grip the blankets below you as you chirps and pants escaped you in quick session. As your noises increased, so did his movements, the tongue roaming within your nook, bringing out gushes of bright red that stained his mouth, your thighs, and the blankets below. You were far past from caring, your only focus being his mouth and the hand that was playing with your tentabulge. This was probably why you completely didn’t notice Gamzee’s other hand moving towards his pants, which pushed down the spotted fabric to reveal a writhing purple tentacle, leaking genetic material wherever it moved.

Eventually, Gamzee’s tongue and hand slowed down to a crawl, and you whined at the lack of movement. He soon stopped all together and slithered back up until the two of you were face to face, a dopey grin facing your blushing aroused one.

“Is my mother fucking pale bro ready for some sick miracles?” his breath ghosted across your cheek, smelling of the sweetness from the genetic material that had also found itself spattered across his face and neck.

“Ye-yes, fuck yes. Please hurry Gamzee” you begged, quickly kicking off your pants and boxers fully, leaving you completely bare for the clown’s eyes.

Gamzee sucked in a breath at the sight, but he soon let out a deep chuckle before grabbing both of your legs, beckoning them to wrap themselves around his waist as he shuffled in closer. Your groins met and his tentabulge sought out your nook, his trail of purple finally meeting your red as he entered you.

You threw your head back against a blanket in pleasure, the appendage moving around inside of you with increasing speed, the tendril rubbing against your inner walls in delicious agony. Once he was fully inside, Gamzee looked down at you and capture your lips, nipping them just barely as he began to thrust into you. The scream that followed this was swiftly muffled by the juggalo’s mouth, which by now had corralled your tongue into his mouth, where it was mercilessly sucked and nipped at.

A rhythm was set soon, his tentabulge moving in and out of your nook like a piston whilst your own bulge writhed across your stomach, the over stimulation making it go mad. Eventually the hands you had buried in the blankets at your side moved to grip Gamzee’s clothed back, ripping the fabric in time as his pace increased until it was mere shreds on the troll’s form. Your mouths still continued to meet over all this, the battle for dominance fought in intervals, you losing as you approached climax. You felt it come on as your nook started to tighten around Gamzee’s bulge, restricting its movements until it was completely constrained, making the clown groan.

“Gamzee fuck, please, I-“ and you were gone, one final thrust from the troll above set you over edge, genetic material escaping from both your tentabulge and nook in gushes, covering his entire waist in the sticky red liquid. That was the end for Gamzee too, him following your lead, his bulge releasing itself in your nook, the purple mixing with red as the two of your came down from the high.

Gamzee slumped against you, panting heavily against your ear, his chin back to resting on your shoulder. The troll let out a breathy laugh and hugged you close while you tried to regain your composure. “See? Don’t need a mother fucking matesprit or kismesis to get your pail on,” the juggalo chimed in, pulling a blanket across you both once he comfortably moved himself into position on top of you, careful to mind his bulge which was still partially tucked within your nook.

You sighed contently and hugged him closer. “Yeah, yeah I fucking do,” you gulped down a shaking breath before asking “Are you-are you going to pail with me tomorrow?”. You desperately wished the clown would, otherwise this was just a last hurrah before you were culled.

Reddish eyes met purple tinted ones as Gamzee pulled back to shoot you a lazy smile. “Of course, mother fucker. I’ll mother fucking pail with my pale bro. Enough of this motherfucker to go around,”

Relief shot through you and you closed your eyes, smiling along with the other troll.

“Thanks, Gamzee,”

“No problem, mother fucker,”


End file.
